User talk:Juliet is Amazing
Welcome Leave a message and I'll get to you soon:) Juliet is Amazing (talk) 22:37, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thankyou. Magic Crackles (talk) 22:32, November 25, 2012 (UTC) @Magic Crackles Your welcome.Juliet is Amazing (talk) 02:01, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Naynoo555 Hello there its me Naynoo555 here im so glad you are a user now. are you looking forward to Cristmas? i have a new photo of venus as my avatar cause i can't put my face on there so i have to keep it a secret for other users on the wiki. did you know i have a little brother named cameron and he has muscular disrophy and i have autism now im going to bed now and you can talk to me on my talk page Naynoo555 (talk) 9:45 November 27, 2012 (UTC) Naynoo555 MH76 Hello MH76 (talk) 22:49, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi MH76Juliet is Amazing (talk) 01:03, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Juliet Hey Juliet, We need to talk more. and get to know eachother bettter, oh, and be sure to of made that facebook next time we talk! LOL. I'll send you my link ASAP Beoriginalhuge (talk) 02:37, November 29, 2012 (UTC)BeOriginalHUGE Tnxs thanks! 904nyc904 (talk) 01:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner! I haven't been on my laptop lately! Have a clawsome day, and I hope you check out Monster High's friday the 13th page!! See ya! Hi again Hi Juliet im good and i have a class party at my school on the 14th of december 2012 and im looking forward to that party. Naynoo555 (talk) 05:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Aww its so cute.....Juliet is Amazing (talk) 21:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) guess what Its 10 days till cristmas and i went to a party and i have got a skullmate roller mase doll and its a ghoulia one Naynoo555 (talk) 09:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool!Juliet is Amazing (talk) 01:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Juliet what i got for cristmas is a venus doll and a MH bath set that comes with a doorhanger and stickers and MH stationary and 5 pack gloom beach dolls and a MH watch and a owl plushie and bubble bath that smells like stawberrys and a bathtime bath set that comes with Bath Pearls, Heart Shaped Bath Flakes, and Star Shaped Bath Flakes and a 9 pack bath fizzers. The MH bath set comes with Bath And Shower Gel, Hand And Body Lotion, 2 Bath Fizzers, and Lip Balm Naynoo555 (talk) 01:59, December 26, 2012 Cool! Naynoo555 (talk) 10:30, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leave a Message hi Juliet is amazing leave a message on my page to let me know when we can chat Catrine234 (talk) 00:35, January 4, 2013 (UTC) hi JIA its me Limearose aka Rose or Lime meet me in chat and im inviting naynoo <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 22:31, January 5, 2013 (UTC) KK I left a message on ur talk page as well:)Juliet is Amazing (talk) 17:59, January 7, 2013 (UTC) MEET U IN CHAT! <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 22:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi its me Naynoo555 i wont be on the wiki today cause im going to the public pools at elzebeth center and its going to be 46 degrees today so i'll put sunscreen on . I'll get back to the wiki as soon a possble. Naynoo555 (talk) 22:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Meet me in chat Naynoo555 (talk) 03:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Im ready for chat Naynoo555 (talk) 23:09, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry JIA that i didnt chat with u and naynoo I had to 2 PROJECTS TOOK FOREVES <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 00:29, January 16, 2013 (UTC) meet me in chat ill ask naynoo and kepa to chat! <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 19:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) HI JIA BAD NEWS IM NEVER GONNA BE ON MH WIKI AGAIN ALLBECAUSEMY EX FRIEND KEPA! FAIR <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 22:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC)WELL! Meet me in chat Ive invited Crackles, Val, Kepa, Cleo, and Abbey. Naynoo555 (talk) 05:59, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Hi i am getting confused now because I am sure there are multiple Juliete's on here....anyway my name is IamFrankiestein (OK that isn't my name but it's my username on here anyway :) ) If we have met before then please correct me because I will feel very stupid if you don't :$ anyway please feel free to talk to me whenever you want. However I am not always on here because of...stuff...like Homework...so I hope to see you around :) LOL you don't have to feel stupid at all, this is the Juliet you used to know lol....anyways sorry for the confusion!Juliet is Amazing (talk) 21:30, February 8, 2013 (UTC) (sighs) look I am sorry for breaking the monster high wiki rules,I was just saying my opinion, I did not know I was gonna get hated so much for saying I got the dolls.Anyway whats the harm in posting a bratzillaz blog here they are quite simlar. I have edited the blog anyways and mentioned something about MH in it,so I won't get nagged at anymore. -_- Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD (talk) 14:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Look I know you were but all I was saying was that next time why don't you post the blogs on the BratzillazJuliet is Amazing (talk) 14:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) wikia? No No it is me I am so sorry. I just love BZ AND MH. And I think They should be friends and sometimes I get mixed up from which wiki is which. At the time I proberly thought this was Bratzillaz wiki. I sometimes post the wrong things on the wrong wikis,cuz I get mixed up sometimes. Thats why I made my own wiki about both doll lines so I won't get mixed upMonster High Vs Bratzillaz XD (talk) 14:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay then Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD (talk) 14:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :) Yes XD Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD (talk) 14:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Aww thanks for the message on my talk page! That was very sweet of you! :D Rinny123 (talk) 16:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I been back since a few weeks we made up yesterday its ok JIA <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 17:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) OMG im so sorry JIA i had to get ready to get stuff its chinease new year (yesterday) and I had to attended a birthday party sorry I really REALLY had to go I didnt had enouh time to explain I'm sorry and me and Kepa made up IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO\ SOOOO SO SO SO SORRY! <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 19:09, February 10, 2013 (UTC) No she is a totally different personMonster High Vs Bratzillaz XD (talk) 10:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Limearose Hey JIA its me Lime aka Limearose. My account has been disabled from wikia and I made a new one and I will explain soon to you as quick as possible. Im sorry. xoxo <3 Limearose1 (talk) 16:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Ohh ok plz contact me soon:) Hi sorry i was'nt being on a had to do my research at my school so i will see you in chat if i can get there so maybe saturday or sunday we can go on the chat. Naynoo555 (talk) 06:02, May 21, 2013 (UTC) HEY JULIET I'VE BEEN ONLINE LATELY WANT 2 MEET UP??? Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 01:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) LOL IM THE 2ND SCK Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 01:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello there I'm so glad to see you now and sorry for the broken computer But luckily it's fixed! Yay! Naynoo555 (talk) 03:10, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ok thx Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 18:28, July 17, 2013 (UTC) sorry I wasn't in chat I was busy eating dinner my mom came home aroung 8 I'm sorry. Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 03:11, July 18, 2013 (UTC) come in chat plz Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 18:52, September 6, 2013 (UTC) hi ghoul O.~* Where have u been! I miss u gal! Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 21:58, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Juliet want to come in chat? You go in first in chat since I don't know if your online on a specfifc time and what not. Also I have awesome links to mh pics from facebook. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 15:31, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm grabbing some ice cream and watching the new websisode that came out on the 7th Of October. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 15:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't replied I've been busy and my dad gave me a punishment of not going on the computer since I've been on it like forever after! Sorry, again ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 16:10, February 23, 2014 (UTC)